The Rightful Queen of Asguard
by Valkyrie Pendragon
Summary: What if a mysterious government organization came to your house and told you that you were really a norse goddess? What if they gave you the chance to go live on Asgard? What would you say? Would you say yes? I did. I said yes.
1. When SHIELD Comes Knocking

"What the hell?" There are two black cars in the drive of my home in England, men in suits are getting out of them holding weird devices that looked kind of like price guns. I run down stairs into the front room where there are windows that face the drive. I don't normally like to come out of my room, but this is a special occasion. The knock on the door sounds like something you would hear in a spy movie, a big, loud pounding. My mother rushes to get it, apparently she's noticed it too, the dramaticness of it all. I get up and run to stand behind her. She opens the door to reveal a man in a long, black leather coat. "Ma'am," he says, he is American judging by his accent, "we need to talk about your daughter."

The three of us sit in the living room, I'm in the corner that I'd put a beat-up old cushion in. The man looks from me to my mother and back at me before he speaks, "I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, a top secret organization committed to the safety of this planet. There is a little story I'm going to tell you, it is of great importance so try to pay attention." He pauses, "About a hundred years ago an object from space landed in the mountains in Austria. A couple living in a small cottage near by saw it and went to go investigate it. When they arrived, they saw a capsule big enough to fit a small child. It was engraved with a form of ancient runic writing. They opened it and found a child inside, a baby girl. They took her and tried to raise her. But, there were some issues. She didn't age as others of her age and after three years, she was still an infant. After a little while longer the couple began to notice things about her. Whenever people were around her they got angry and since the man and women who found her lived with her, they were eventually driven mad by rage. The child spent fifty years growing up alone in the Austrian Alps. She learned to use the magic and power she had, and how to control it. S.H.I.E.L.D found her in the fifties and ran a few tests on her. We determined she was a young goddess, the goddess Sigyn of mischief, darkness, lies, war, and death." The word "death" seemed to hang in the air long after he finished saying it. "Our scientists developed a serum that would suppress her abilities and magic. We blocked her memory and inserted her into a family in England. We've been doing that ever since but, we decided that we would let her make a choice this year. To go back to her people or stay here with us." He looks at me. _Okay, let's go through this, my name is Sigyn. I am the Norse goddess of mischief and death. I am a hundred plus years old. I was sent to earth by God knows who for who knows what. I am so a normal sixteen-year-old! _"Sarah," my mother begins, "This is your decision and whatever you choose, I just want you to know that I just want you to be happy." My mother says. She gets up and walks over to me and takes my hands, there are tears in her eyes. That was the stereotypical response that they use in kids stories and movies. I just look at her and nod. "If you decide to go we're going to have to take specific memories from you, memories of life here." The director tells me. "And we'll also have to send you back in time." That doesn't change my opinion though. I'd never had many friends and the ones I did have I quickly lost because their parents complained about my naturally dark and emo demeanor. I didn't really come out of my room, and I never felt like I really belonged here. In short, people were scared of me. I sit in silence for a few minutes before stating my decision bleakly and plainly with no sugar coating at all.

"I'm going."


	2. Star Trek Gets Real

"What the hell?" There are two black cars in the drive of my home in England, men in suits are getting out of them holding weird devices that looked kind of like price guns. I run down stairs into the front room where there are windows that face the drive. I don't normally like to come out of my room, but this is a special occasion. The knock on the door sounds like something you would hear in a spy movie, a big, loud pounding. My mother rushes to get it, apparently she's noticed it too, the dramaticness of it all. I get up and run to stand behind her. She opens the door to reveal a man in a long, black leather coat. "Ma'am," he says, he is American judging by his accent, "we need to talk about your daughter."

The three of us sit in the living room, I'm in the corner that I'd put a beat-up old cushion in. The man looks from me to my mother and back at me before he speaks, "I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, a top secret organization committed to the safety of this planet. There is a little story I'm going to tell you, it is of great importance so try to pay attention." He pauses, "About a hundred years ago an object from space landed in the mountains in Austria. A couple living in a small cottage near by saw it and went to go investigate it. When they arrived, they saw a capsule big enough to fit a small child. It was engraved with a form of ancient runic writing. They opened it and found a child inside, a baby girl. They took her and tried to raise her. But, there were some issues. She didn't age as others of her age and after three years, she was still an infant. After a little while longer the couple began to notice things about her. Whenever people were around her they got angry and since the man and women who found her lived with her, they were eventually driven mad by rage. The child spent fifty years growing up alone in the Austrian Alps. She learned to use the magic and power she had, and how to control it. S.H.I.E.L.D found her in the fifties and ran a few tests on her. We determined she was a young goddess, the goddess Sigyn of mischief, darkness, lies, war, and death." The word "death" seemed to hang in the air long after he finished saying it. "Our scientists developed a serum that would suppress her abilities and magic. We blocked her memory and inserted her into a family in England. We've been doing that ever since but, we decided that we would let her make a choice this year. To go back to her people or stay here with us." He looks at me. _Okay, let's go through this, my name is Sigyn. I am the Norse goddess of mischief and death. I am a hundred plus years old. I was sent to earth by God knows who for who knows what. I am so a normal sixteen-year-old! _"Sarah," my mother begins, "This is your decision and whatever you choose, I just want you to know that I just want you to be happy." My mother says. She gets up and walks over to me and takes my hands, there are tears in her eyes. That was the stereotypical response that they use in kids stories and movies. I just look at her and nod. "If you decide to go we're going to have to take specific memories from you, memories of life here." The director tells me. "And we'll also have to send you back in time." That doesn't change my opinion though. I'd never had many friends and the ones I did have I quickly lost because their parents complained about my naturally dark and emo demeanor. I didn't really come out of my room, and I never felt like I really belonged here. In short, people were scared of me. I sit in silence for a few minutes before stating my decision bleakly and plainly with no sugar coating at all.

"I'm going."


	3. One Big Happy Family

When I wake up, I'm face-down on the jagged, rock floor of what looks like a cave. I groan and push myself to a standing position. I have no clue how I got here. I know there are cuts all over my hands, knees and the left side of my face but I pay no attention as I feel my way out of the cave. At the entrance, or rather, exit, I find myself on top of a jagged cliff in the middle of a purple-blue ocean that reflected the stars of the universe. I turn my head to the left and my eyes grow wide. I seen a beautiful city made of silver and gold and milky marble. There is an incredible golden palace in the middle of the city that shines in the light of the day-time stars like fire. I close my eyes and focus on being there, I draw in a deep breath and when it is knocked out of me, I am face-down again only this time it is on the front steps of the palace. I roll over and breath deeply, I am proud of myself for that. I hear someone shout and then I am soon surrounded by a circle of blades. I sit up and raise my hands slowly just as I hear two boys trying to shove their way to the front. They are both my age, the first is tall, golden blond like me, tan, broad and strong. He looks like he was born to be a warrior. The second stands back a little behind the first. He is equally as tall but pale, black haired. He has blue-green eyes with dark circles around them and his stature is as if he is trying not to draw attention to himself. My eyes linger over him a little more than they should, maybe. "What is your name?" A deep-voiced guard demands.

"I am Sigyn." I replied as simply and smoothly as I could.

"That is not possible, she was taken away as a baby by the Frostgiants. She is surely dead."

"Well I am she and I'm not dead so you are misinformed."

"Prove it."

"Right then," I say and I look at him with a false smile. _Great, what the hell am I supposed to do now? _I stand up and walk in a circle. Then the guard seems to have had enough of that so he goes to hit me, which results in his hand going through an illusion of me. I am outside the circle waiting for their approval. _Ok, that happened. I think that will do._ They all look taken aback, the two boys run toward me and squeeze me tight, "Sister," the blond one says to me, "I am Thor, you brother. This is Loki," he says gesturing to the boy with the black hair. He smiles and says, "Welcome back, Sigyn."

They drag me through massive hallways that are covered in mosaics of wars and kings. When we arrive in the largest room of all, clearly a throne room, there is an older man sitting in an elaborate golden throne. "Father! Father!" Thor says.

"What is it my son?" The old man says calmly.

"We've found her!"

"Who?"

"Our sister, Sigyn!" Loki says, motioning to me. I step out from behind Thor and my father, Odin, looks at me in disbelief. All I can come up with to break the silence is, "Hello." He stands up and walks down the steps of the platform that the throne sits on. Odin stops right in front of me and looks me over before hugging me tightly. "You look like your mother." He says to me, his voice muffled by my thick hair.

I am being dragged into a room, which by now I'm used to considering that's pretty much the only way I've gotten around since I've been here. My mother has a team of women measure me and look me over. They poke and prod at me, "Too skinny," one says. Before I know it I'm standing there naked as a baby. They quickly rush out of the room and I'm left there, shivering because of the breeze through the open window. _THE OPEN WINDOW!? _"_Shit!"_ I say quietly as I run over to the window and slam it shut. I hear the door open and whirl around and scream when I see Loki's head popping through. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He says, "I didn't know you were in here." I'm considerably embarrassed. Even though he's my brother, he doesn't feel like he is. "It's fine, just never speak of it again." I say with a light laugh. I hear him walk down the hallway as more footsteps are coming toward the door. It swings wide open and the team of little women are back, but this time they're holding something. "Close your eyes!" They say to me, "It's a surprise!" I do close them, but reluctantly. I feel something being slipped over my head, a dress. They start playing with my hair and I feel brushes against my closed eyelids. Cold metal wraps around my neck and sits on my chest. "There, perfect." I hear a voice say. "You can open your eyes now." I'm standing in front of a full length mirror. The person standing in it is thin, marble white, with angular features and high cheekbones that cast shadows over her face. She has a cloud of black powder on each emerald colored eye and crimson lips against a porcelain face. The gown she wears leaves her fragile, white shoulders exposed with gold trim around the scooping neck and back line, the flowy bell sleeves and the hem of the dress that sits on the floor. There is a gold sash tied around her tiny waist. The gold necklace around her neck is set with black gemstones. Her long, golden hair is piled on top of the back of her head with two ringlet curls hanging on either side of her face. I smile at her and she smiles back a smile that looks like a row of pearls set into her mouth. She is as radiant and mysterious as the moon. She is me.

I am escorted into the great hall by a small group of guards. When I enter the room people are lining the carpet that I'm guessing I'm supposed to walk on. I walk down the path carefully and cautiously, as if one wrong move will mean my demise. The people applaud and cheer. I start to get nervous, I'm not overly fond of being the center of attention. As I near the end of the walk I see Odin and Frigga standing together in front of the throne with Thor and Loki on the steps, one on either side. When I get to the base of the steps I kneel as I was supposed to. "Stand, my child." Odin says. His speech tells my story and how I was found. "And now, be it by decision of by chance, my daughter has returned!" He says. Everyone cheers and applauds. He takes a small tiara off of a velvet cushion. It's gold, the design is made out of curling lines that sharpen to a point. From those points hang small teardrop shaped black crystals. In the center is a larger teardrop emerald. The green was the same shade as my eyes were when I was happy or content, the black was the same as my eyes when someone pissed me off. My eyes had never been gold before, only green or black. Odin places the crown on my head. Everyone applauds and cheers. _I'm starting to see a pattern here._ Before I know it, everyone is dancing and there's food and drinking. It's an Asgardian gala. I'm standing at the foot of the steps like an idiot. I honestly have no clue what to do. "Have you never been to a party or do you enjoy looking dull?" A cool voice asks me. Loki.

"Well you aren't exactly what I would call social either." I reply with a hint of confidence.

"You've only just met me."

"Yes, but I have a way of reading people."

"Pray tell." He says, folding his hands.

"For instance when I first saw Thor, I knew he was arrogant, haughty, sentimental, reckless and the favorite child of everyone."

"Not entirely a hard one but still you've managed to see right through him, I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to try it."

"On who?"

"You."

"Damn."

"This should be fun." He says rubbing his hands together and laughing. "Well," he says looking deep into my eyes and studying my face, "you're shy, quiet, clever, mischievous, cunning, cold, devious. You don't like to be compared to others and you're independent. You're very secretive and will protect your secrets with your life, you don't trust easily. You're hiding something now, in fact. You're hiding a feeling." He tilts his head slightly, as if he were trying to get a better view through a small hole. "A feeling that you've banned and it's for someone you can't have it for." He says to me. I think about this, it's all true, every word is. I didn't want to admit this to myself. "Well done." I say with a forced smile and then walk away. Actually, I half run away. I bump into Thor and his friend, a dark haired, dark eyed girl who looked like she wasn't to be messed with. Which was exactly what I planned to do. "Sigyn! I'd like you to meet my friend!" He says. _He is _way _too perky, kind of like the opposite of me. _"This is Sif. Sif, well, this is my sister, Sigyn."

"A pleasure." She says with a fake smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." I say with a smirk. "So I've been hearing a lot about you from Thor. Are you two…?" Sif blushes and yanks Thor away. I can tell that we're going to be the best of friends.

When the night is over, I clean my face. Even though the powder is gone my eyes still have dark shadows around them. I take the crown from my head and the pins from my hair. It falls down my back like pouring water. I run a comb through it and take the dress off. Again, I'm completely exposed. Looking at myself in the mirror I see a girl with a white, delicate stature. She is bony yet hard with small muscles. I run my hand over my arm and walk over to my bed. I crawl into the sea of gold satin sheets and pillows.


	4. Archery and the Library in the Walls

I wake up the next day and see a suite of armor laying at the end of my bed with a note saying, "Put this on and go downstairs, you start training today." I throw off the covers and quickly get dressed and tie my hair back. I speed down the halls and stairs, I don't even know how I know where I'm going. I come to a halt when I see a tall man with numerous scars on his enormous, dark-skinned shoulders. "I am Tyr, I will be training you from now on." His voice is deep and terrifying like thunder and I could feel the resonation in my chest like an earthquake. We walked silently through the palace to an outdoor room filled with weapons and training dummies. I looked up and saw that it was overlooked by a balcony and that that Odin was standing on the balcony, watching me as if I were an insect under a magnifying glass. "Go ahead." Tyr said. I walk around, looking at all of the different options laing out before me until something catches my eye, a sleek, black, wooden bow and a matching sheath of steel tipped arrows. I approach them a slip the cross-body strap of the sheath over my head and pick up the black bow. There are targets on the wall at the other end of the room, which is a distance of close to twenty-five meters. I notch an arrow and draw the string back to my cheek. _Just focus on the center_, I tell myself. _Zing!_ The arrow finds it mark in the centre of the target. I let out a sigh of relief then take aim again. _Thwack_! I've split the first arrow cleanly in half. Tyr starts throwing me moving targets, which I skewer easily. "Clearly her skills lie in archery!" Odin exclaims with joy. "Perhaps she has earned herself a position to train with my sons." Considering he didn't actually want me training _at all _(Frigga convinced him), I think that was a pretty good verdict. I bow and walk out of the little arena to get changed. "Congratulations." Someone says. I recognize the voice. "Thank you, Loki." I say.

"Look," he says, "I'm sorry if I offended you last night."

"You're fine."

"You know, I want to show you something." He says.

"Really? What is it?" I inquire.

"Ah ah ah, can't tell you."

"Meet me outside my room. I've got to change." I run down the corridors to my room and throw on a black dress with a tight bodice and a loose, flowing skirt. I open the door and Loki is standing there. "Come on." He coaxes as he starts down the hall. I follow him. We walk in silence until we come to a stone wall. It's a bit anti-climactic really. Then I see a golden rune etched into the stone. It's so thin and fragile that only the sharpest eyes could catch it. "Close your eyes." He says. I hesitate, then do as he asks. From behind closed eyes, I can hear the sound Loki saying an incantation. Then the sound of a lock clicking and doors creaking open. I feel a hand take both of mine and gently pull me forward. I am stopped by two hands being set on my shoulders. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Loki says. I peel them open slowly and then, once they're opened, I can feel my eyes grow wide. I'm breathless, I'm amazed, I'm astounded. I'm standing on a dark wooden balcony overlooking a vast room lined floor to ceiling, wall to wall, with books. The place where we stand is simply a space that has been cut out of one of the shelves, there are shelves above and around us. The room is lit by swirling galaxies and stars floating just below the ceiling. I want to reach out and touch them so badly. There are pale orbs of light floating throughout the areas that were meant for reading. It is the most alluring thing I have ever seen. Unable to speak or look away, I simply stand there taking it in. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "No one ever comes in here." Loki says, "It's all yours and all mine."

"It's…" I can't quite find words to describe it. It science and magic and old and new all wrapped up into one breathtaking atrium. Loki gestures for me to follow him down the spiral stairs. As I descend into the shelves, I can see the symbols carved into the sides of the cases of books that stand in the middle of the room. Some mean history, some mean magic. And some of them, I can't read. Loki takes my hand and guides me through the starry labyrinth of cases. "Why would you show me this?" I ask.

"Why not?" He replies, not looking at me.

"Why would you show a secret place of such beauty to a stranger?" I ask again. He shakes his head and then turns to me. "Because I knew that if you found this place anywhere near as beautiful as I do, you couldn't bear to tell anyone about it. You're selfish, you'd want to keep it for yourself. Like me." I'm stunned. He _is _right though. He moves closer to me and wraps a hand around each of my thin arms. I can feel him breathing. Some part of me is saying, "_What the hell?! Get away from him! He's your brother for Odin's sake!"_ But another part of me, the bigger part of me, wouldn't move for all the gold in Asgard (which is a considerable amount). "Loki," I whisper, "I…"

"Shh," he says, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He moves a hand to my face and cups it. "I don't think we've been told the truth, Sygn. It just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" I ask. I want to take the words back as soon as they escape my lips. I know what he means. He means that he wishes he could love me the way he wants to. He wishes that he could kiss and caress me and not be frowned upon. I know what he wishes. Because I wish it too.


	5. Being Blue (During Thor)

"Thor! Oh, where the _hell_ is he? THOR!" I say aloud. It's _his_ coronation day and no one can find him. "Anything?" Loki asks.

"Not yet. Have you talked to Sif?"

"Yes, she hasn't seen him either."

"When he's king, Odin help us all." I say. He laughs. We had always been very close as siblings. We were the best of friends and wherever one was, the other was never far behind.

"Found him!" Volstagg announces, parading into the room with Thor in trail.

"Dammit, Thor!" I say, "Do you know how long we've been looking for you? Loki and I were…" He cuts me off. "Do not worry, sister. I am here."

"Good." Loki says, "Now we're going to get into place. Stay here and _don't go running off!"_ He, Sif, Volstagg, and I turn and start walking away. Loki leans in and whispers, "I feel like I'm talking to a child." I laugh a little and smirk.

Thor enters the room and hoist mjolnir over his head, everyone cheers for him. I stand across from Loki, we talk to each other using expressions. I give him the "aw-they-think-he'd-actually-last-six-months-without-starting-a-war-,cute" look. He returns it with the classic smirk. "Pft, please." Sif says. I nod my head in her direction and she smiles. My black and gold armor stands out as stereotypically "the bad guy's" armor. My colors were black and gold, with a little green here and there. Black for mystery, gold for nobility and green for mischief. Loki had a different combination of the same colors. "Thor Odinson…" _And so begins Odin's long speech about the "wondrous" Thor. I never get a speech like that._ I stand there looking around the room at the faces in the crowd of people thinking of things I would do if I was queen. To start, I'd make sure my brother knew his place. _Why doesn't Odin make _me _Queen, _I wonder_, it's either gender discrimination, which is completely rude, or preference of one child over the others. Either way it's not fair! Thor is reckless, hot-headed, childish, oafish, unrealistically optimistic and, completely unsuited to the throne. _"... I hear-by crown you…" Odin stops and a concerned look creeps over his face. He's seen something. I look to Loki and see a smirk plastered over his face. "Frostgiants!" Odin declares. He hits the butt of his staff on the ground making an echoing bang. I know this signals the destroyer to activate and protect the weapons vault.

I walk swiftly behind Odin with Thor on my right and Loki on my left, down to the weapons vault. There are two guards dead and two Frostgiants. "The Jotuns must pay for what they have done!" Thor demands.

"They have payed, with their lives." Odin responds calmly walking over to the casket. Thor looks pretty pissed off and with an ego the size of Midgard, he's not going to let this go without and argument, which will ultimately result in an up-ended table. While the verbal battle of Thor and Odin rages on, Loki and I are just trying not to laugh, which is going to start failing miserably soon. _See this is why we're friends,_ I think. The argument ends with Odin saying "But you're not king!"

Back in our common room, Thor lets out a cry of rage and flips over the long banquet table. _Called it!_ Loki and I step out of the shadows behind him and sit down on the steps, one on either side. "You know, I think you're right." Loki says. I have no intention of consoling Thor, I'm more interested in my brother's planning devious plan (which I have figured out). "No, Thor, listen, it's suicide." Loki pleads to Thor who only pushes past him to convince Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg of his plan. I don't need any explanation of what is going on to know.

"My friends, we are going to Jotunheim."

I ride swiftly behind Thor on the black stallion that belongs to me. I have my bow, a quiver of arrows, two long daggers and a few throwing knives with me. As we approach the end of the bridge, I see Heimdall standing watch in front of the gate.

"Let me handle this."Loki says dismounting his horse. "My good Heimdall…"

"You're not dressed warmly enough."

"I assure you I have no idea what you're…"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until today."

"Heimdall may we pass?" Thor cuts in. Heimdall nods and leads us into the dome of the gate. He drives the long sword he carries into the slot that activates the bifrost. "Remember, if your return threatens the safety of this realm, the bifrost shall remain closed. And you will be left to die on Jotunheim." He tells us.

"I have no plans to die today." Thor replies.

"None do."

The feeling of going through the bifrost is like being pulled through a windy tube at unimaginable speeds. When we land on Jotunheim it's dark and cold. An icy wasteland. "We shouldn't be here." Hogun states. Thor only ignores him and walks onward. Loki on his right, me on his left, mjolnir in his right hand. As we approach the throne on which the king of the Frostgiants sits, Laufey, sits. Around us, Frostgiants emerge from the shadows to surround us. He speaks and when he does it sends chills up my spine. He wants war as much as Thor does and if he speaks to Thor right, he'll get it. He offers to let us go back to Asgard without penance but Thor denies him. "Thor, stop and think, we're out numbered." Loki says, trying to convince him of leaving. "Know your place brother." Is the only response Thor gives him while shoving him behind him to stand next to me. The tension keeps rising until Loki says, "We will accept your most gracious offer." We turn and walk away. He's done it, we're going home. No war, Thor doesn't get what he wants. "Run back home, little princess." Says a voice from behind. I stop short. "Damn." Loki and I say simultaneously. I turn around slowly, Thor is in the process of knocking the crap out of the giant that had called him princess. _Well, there goes the plan,_ I think. In the midst of the fighting and banging of Thor's hammer, I have this growing feeling of guilt with every giant I kill. As if I'm killing one of my species. _But I'm not, _I tell myself. I look down at my forearm, the protection has been wrenched off. I see a small thread of blue winding its way through my skin which I ignore completely. "SIGYN!" I hear someone scream. I turn and run in the direction of the sound to see Loki trapped by one of the giants. I sneak up behind it and draw the two daggers out of my belt. I jump on top of the giant and scissor it's head off of it's shoulders. Loki looks at me weirdly. "Well come on!" I say. We turn and start to run but something grabs my arm, something cold. I feel skin against mine, and I look down and see that the dying Frostgiant has a hold on both me and my brother. The skin on my arm should freeze solid and fall off. But it doesn't. It turns blue like that of the one holding it. I look at Loki, whose arm is, like mine, blue. _What?_ The giant's grip fails and we run, fast. _Who, no, what am I? What's going on? Am I a… _I look at Loki. "No," he mouths. His face is strained with horror and betrayal. I shake my head and we both start running away from the battle, away from the giants, away from the others, the asgardians. We come to the edge of a cliff and a great monster crawls up the side to meet us. I draw an arrow and insert it into my black, wooden bow and draw the string back to my cheek. I straighten the two fingers that hold the string of my bow and the arrow sails through the air, piercing the beast's skin between its eyes. However, its skin is thicker than I anticipate so my perfect shot afflicts no harm on the creature. I hear hear sound of blowing wind and turn around to see Thor flying at top speed with mjolnir extended in front of him toward the beast. It opens its mouth to bite him but Thor goes straight through the back of its skull and lands on the edge of the cliff. He looks around at us and his eyes rest on me, he looks disgusted almost. I turn my head and realize that I'm clinging to Loki's arm as if as soon as let go, he'll vanish. I'm holding on to him as if I loved him romantically. And the worst part is, I wasn't aware that I was doing it until now, it felt natural. Now an entire army of jotuns surrounds us. I'm scared now, I don't scar easily and I'm known for being ruthless and sometimes cruel even, but now I'm vulnerable and this terrifies me. I've lived my life with a deep secret that I would never tell, and now that secret is more important than ever. I draw two daggers out of my belt and turn to Loki with tears in my eyes. I'm confused and scarred and I know this is one battle I might not survive so there's no better time than now, right here, at this moment. I have no family, no siblings and no friends worth a damn so may as well say it now. "Loki, I…" I hear the crack of the bifrost above. Odin touches down on Jotunheim with his black, eight legged seplinr. "Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor shouts with a battle-hungary smile. "No." Odin replies flately. He begins negotiating with Laufey and I tune out. _I've got to do it,_ I tell myself, _they aren't my brothers, not any more. But what happened? I know that I was born in Asgard, I know that Odin and Frigga are my biological parents. But I'm a Frostgiant, pure and pure I am. So is he, so is Loki. _


	6. Announcements of an Azure Abnormality

Arriving back at the gate, Thor and Odin begin to argue. I stand off to the side, invisible, like I always am. Loki walks over to me, "Back there you were about to say something, what was it?"

"Nothing."

"No, it was something and it was important. You were going to use your last moments to say it. What was it, Sig?"

"Not now, not here."

"When? Where, then?" He says coming nearer to me. He takes my hand in both of his and looks me in the eye. "We aren't who we were told we were, neither of us are and you know it."

"You're right, I do. But do you know what it means to me?" He doesn't answer, instead he lets my hand go and we both turn because we hear Thor shout, "AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND FOOL!" Loki looks at Thor with an expression that seems to say, "Really?"

"You're right," Odin says, calmly. "I was a fool, to think that you were ready." Thor looks at him, confused and begging for mercy. I know what is going to happen. Everything is going perfectly according to the plan. Our move; get Odin to see that Thor was unworthy by being caught on Jotunheim. Thor gets banished to Midgard or wherever and we make Odin see that it was us all along that were born to rule. Slight complication; we're Frostgiants.

Loki and I decide to go into the weapons vault and see the casket. "It might not be true," he says, "it could've been just a trick of the light or something."

"Loki, you and I both saw it. It must be true." _I want it to be true because if it is, then I don't have to hide anymore._

"Are you going to tell me now?" He asks.

"No."

"Why?" He asks, he sounds like only a child.

"Soon though, soon."

"Fine. Why so secretive anyway?"

"It's not like it's abnormal for me."

"True, true." He says.

We reach the vault and slip inside. The casket lies on the other side of the room across from the door. We approach it side by side, I walk around to the other side of it and take hold of the handles. Loki takes hold above my hands and together we lift it. The skin on our hands turns blue, the color creeps its way up my arms and his. I look at his face and my eyes grow wide, his face is blue and patterned with marking lines. His eyes are red with little, round, black pupils in the centre. And I'm guessing that I look the same. I hear a voice, but I can't see a face, therefore they can't see me. "Are we cursed?" Loki inquires, not turning around.

"No."

"Then what are we?" I ask, stepping out from behind Loki so that Odin may see me.

"You are my daughter and him, my son."

"No, we're less than that," Loki said, "what are we."

"I was hoping to avoid this," Odin said, "but you should know. Sigyn, you were born to myself and Frigga during a war with the Frostgiants. You were supposed to be a symbol of fidelity but when you were only weeks old you were stolen from us by the Jotuns. They took you back to Jotunheim and did unthinkable things to you there, they drained you of Asgardian blood and filled you with the blood of a dying Jotun warlord therefor turning you into a ruthless and corrupt girl who was born for one sole purpose, to bring death to all those who opposed her. They transformed you into one of them and we thought you lost. And as for you," He said, turning to Loki. "In the aftermath of a battle I went into the temple and I found a baby, small for a giants offspring, wrapped in a blanket, left to die. Laufey's son. I took the baby back hoping that it would one day grow to be a bridge of peace connecting Jotunheim to Asgard. A few days later, we found Sigyn lying at the gates. You had been irreversibly transformed. We kept you isolated but you grew more and more dangerous, you had power that we didn't understand and you were too young to be able to control it. Your mother and I had to send you away until you were strong enough to control it."

"You mean to tell me that I was returned to you, and you just threw me away again because you were _afraid_? Because you don't understand me? Because I am the one gone wrong, the one imperfection in a line in a line of purity?" I shout at him. "No, it's because I am a monster that you could never let anywhere near your precious throne! All this time spent telling me that I had a chance of becoming queen so you could give me hope and the rip it away! I am not the monster, you are!" I can't take it any more, the emotion coursing through my body right now is making me dizzy. I shove past Loki and Odin and run out of the room, through the winding halls and corridors, and into my room. I collapse on to my bed and cry. _They have never loved me. They have always feared me. My whole life has been a lie, a scandal. And there is only one other who is like me. Only one other who understands. Loki._

"Sigyn," I hear a soft voice say, "Sig, wake up." I open my eyes and see Loki sitting on my bed gently shaking me awake. "How'd it go?" I ask, knowing he'd talked to Odin.

"He's fallen into the Odinsleep."

"Who's on the throne?"

"Who do you think?"

"Just asking!"

"Sigyn, what was it you wanted to tell me on Jotunheim? And you can't put it off any longer"

"Oh. Loki, I…" He slides closer to me. I can feel my body temperature rise and color rush to my face. "I…"

"I know." He says as he puts his hand on my cheek and strokes my eyebrow with his thumb. "How?" I ask.

"Well, for one thing, your pupils dilated." _Well, that would be a dead give away_, I think. "Also, despite all the anger and hate and distrust inside me, I can never feel that towards you. I have only ever felt unwavering…" He stops, he can't say it.

"You don't need to say it." I tell him.

"But I want to." He replies. He stares deeper into my eyes as if he is searching for something, something he desperately wants.

"Sigyn, I'm in love with you."

With Thor gone, there isn't anyone standing between me and the throne. Well, me and Loki. I still haven't gotten used to that. I've lived my whole life (1,048 years) with a longing that I thought could never be satisfied. That was one of the reasons I'd never had any friends when I was younger. All the Asgardian girls swooning over my spoiled, stupid, arrogant brother and I had _feelings_ for my other brother. If anyone had found out, they would've been horrified. I lived in guilt most of my life, never falling in love with anyone, no one ever falling in love with me. But, discovering that I am pretty much as far from a sister as you can get with Loki has made all the pain and silence I have gone through worth it. For the first time in forever, I'm free.

I twirl around my room like I'd seen so many girls do when I was younger, I would've laughed or scoffed at them. Now I know love like they never can. I know what it feels like to be saved. And the feeling makes me want to sing, which I've never done before. I know how, it's not that it's hard. I've just never tried, never felt good enough to. But no I'm spinning around my room and humming softly. Then I loose all control and start singing the love song I'd helped Sjöfn write when we were younger (I'd written her lyrics in exchange for a gold hair-pin). She was always in love and making sure other people were too, besides, she promised me she'd leave me alone if I helped her. I never thought I'd actually sing it though. It is about a forbidden love, as love is what she seems to constantly be involved in. The words of the song have so much more meaning to me now than when I'd written it. My voice carries well and sounds nice to my own ears. I sustain the last note until it is only a ghostly ringing in the halls, then I fall backward on to my big, soft bed. I wrap the blankets tightly around me and look at the ceiling. I can't help but smile as I fall deeply asleep. For the first time in my life things are actually starting to go in my favor. For the first time, I get what I've wanted and what I've been waiting for for a thousand years.


	7. Claiming Our Prize

The light from the sun makes my eyelids red. I open them slowly, sit up and run my fingers through my thick hair. The warmth of the sun against my body feels comforting in a way. All I know is today will be the second good day of my life in four-hundred years, give or take. And that makes my smile and throw myself out of bed. I dress in a black dress embroidered with gold geometric pattern. It has a gold neckline, belt, and hem. I place the crown I received as present when I was young on my head and walk out of my room. On my way to the throne room I stop because I here Sif and the others talking in another room. I put my ear up against the door and listen.

"... I told Odin that we were going to Jotunheim." Loki says.

"You must go to the All Father and beg him to bring back Thor." Sif demands.

"No, you saw how he was back there. He's dangerous and arrogant." Loki replies. Sif sounds tired and hurt. As if she has been grieving for… Thor? "I have a feeling that this act is out of more than friendship." Loki taunts, coldly, "What is it, hmm? Sentiment maybe? You're a warrior Sif, sentiment will destroy you. It will destroy all of us."

"And what will it do to you?" Sif spits.

"Make me stronger than ever." He replies, mischieviously. He comes through the door and smiles at me. "Did you hear?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"So…"

"Why do you have to be so… cold?"

"And to you, Sig." He says slyly.

I punch his the arm as he's wrapping it around my waist.

I sit perched on the armrest on the right side of the throne while Loki sits in it. "How does it feel?" I ask him.

"Oh, I could get used to this!" He replies.

I smile at him in return and he leans in closer to me. I bend myself so our faces are almost touching. He closes his eyes and I swipe the golden helmet off of his head. "Hey!" He says. But I'm off of my perch and standing at the bottom of the steps of the platform that the throne sits on. I removes the crown I wear and place his helmet on my head. It's heavy and fits weirdly on me, it falls slightly to the side of my head. Loki laughs at me and tries to take it back but I duck and he misses. I stick my tongue out at him and he starts to chase me around the room, I feel like we're kids. He finally catches me and throws me over his shoulder, I'm holding the helmet to my head with my hands. We're both laughing hard and he drops me unceremoniously onto the throne and fake-punches me in the gut. While I'm laughing hard enough, he steals his helmet back. I roll out of the chair and return to my perch on the armrest. Almost immediately after we've calmed down I hear Sif's voice saying, "All Father, we must speak with you at once." Loki and I stand in response. Sif looks horrified. "My friends," Loki says

"Where is the All Father?" Sif demands.

"He has fallen into the Odinsleep," Loki says sitting down with a look of mock-concern, "Mother fears he may never awaken again. You may bring your matter to me, your king." He says the word _king_ as if he enjoys saying it. I can tell he does.

"You must bring back Thor." Sif states.

"My first command cannot be to undo the All Father's last." He replies, sounding bored.

"But…" Volstagg starts.

"No." Loki asserts.

"Ca…" Fandral begins.

"We're done!" Loki

"It's nice to know that you're poisoning the mind of your own sister." Sif says, giving me a disgusted look.

"He's not poisoning my mind, I chose this. And I'm not his sister." I reply turning blue, Jotun blue. "I'm his lover." I say. Sif looks as if she just someone she loves betrayed her even though we never really liked each other that much, slowly she turns around and walks away with Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg in trail. "I take it you enjoyed that?" Loki says to me. "What, you mean grossing the hell out of Sif? Yes."

"No, not that. Although, that does seem enjoyable to everyone."

"Quite right and yes I did enjoy getting the fact that I'm in love with you out to another person. Is that so wrong?"

"No, no. It's not."

"Loki, can I ask you something?" I say looking serious.

"Yes, of course. Anything" He replies shifting to face me.

"How long have you…"

"Since I first saw you." He says, knowing what I'm asking. "I tried to find any possible way around it, being related to you. But, since I thought there was no way, I wanted to be as close to you as I could get. You've always understood me like no one else and you are the only one I would lay down my life to protect." He's standing in front of me now, he puts his arms around me. I close my eyes and say, "I want to hear you say it, in three words."

"I fear you, I need you, I love you." He replies.

"That was nine." I say teasing him. My face goes serious, "Is that the truth?"

"And nothing else."

"Good." I say. I guide his face down so it meets mine and kiss him softly. His lips are small and soft, he moves in sync with me as if we are one person. His hands on my back are cool and dry, as if his hands have been at work for ages. He holds me carefully and gently, as if he's scared he will break me. I've never kissed anyone before, never thought about it, never wanted to and judging by his caution, he hasn't either. In this moment with what I have, where I am, and who I'm with, there's nothing I'd rather have, nowhere I'd rather be, no one I'd rather be with. He pulls away from me slowly and looks directly into my eyes. I've never been able to see the vibrancy and intensity of them up this close. It looks as though there are two icy galaxies with a black center swirling in a sea of white. He places his fingertips above my right eyebrow and runs them down my face, over my temple, my cheekbones, jawbones and my chin. He paces his hand under my chin and guides my face towards his, and between kisses he whispers, "Are you scared?"

"Yes." I say and he kisses me harder.


End file.
